tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Project Omega
Project Omega is a one shot special taking place in a modern age setting. It uses 5E rules with homebrewed abilities. Plot Synopsis Hank Zappa, a disgraced boxer, started to stir in his sleep. He awoke to find he was in a metal cage in a straight jacket. Last thing he remembers was someone offering him a chance to get back on top. He vaguely remember being surrounded by men in lab coats. He tried to break free, but failed. Elsewhere Butters awoke inside of a box confused. He thought back to what he last remember. He felt a person’s presence within twenty five feet of him. He reached out and spoke to this person’s mind. The man he spoke to had not interesting in talking back. After asking a few questions all Butters could hear was Africa by Toto. In another room a young boy, named Morton, sat playing go fish with a guard named Johnny. He was sad that he was waiting for his parents get better. The Morton turned a playing card into a paper plane with some form of powers. Johnny was very nice to the young man trying to keep him happy. Hank wiggled one of his arms free and tried to see if he could open the cage. His angry grew as he pounded on the cage. Sparks shot up from the metal bars surprising, but not hurting him. He used his finger to touch the cage again to see if it’ll happen again. Butters grows tired of listening to talk to Toto he tried talking to him again. The music grew louder when he tried. He grew annoyed and commented the person to let him out. The person was enthralled and did as he said. Muffled yells could be hears and the door to the box he was in. He stepped out of his box seeing another guard heading towards him. He commended the one under his control to attack his coworker. Johnny could hear the yelling and got up to see what was going on. The kid was nervous seeing Johnny reaching for his Gun. He morphed some of the plastic from a small chair into a non-functioning plastic gun. Johnny stood at the doorway looking out. Hank managed to escape his room and was wondering about yelling. Morton was scared by the men's yelling and transformed his gun into a throwing fist. Hank just wanted to know how to leave. Seeing the mind controlled guard tackling the other. Hank tried to separate the two and tries to talk to them. Johnny aimed his dart gun at Hank, but missed his shots. Morton threw his plastic fist which landed at his feet. Morton tried to make the fist explode with his powers, but failed. The guard come to his sense and saw what had happened. He took out his baton and threatened Hank to get back into his cell. Hank did not take kindly to this shocking the guard. Butters likes the look of Hank and walked out of the room. Hank was confused by a small black cat looking at him. The cat turned to the other guard and used psychic powers to throw him against the wall. Johnny looked back at Morton and took a deep breath. He stepped out and introduced himself to the other two. Hank was happy there was someone just wanting to talk. Johnny offered to take them out. A door on a far side of the room opens up and their stood more armed guards. One of the guards yells at them and tried to pull out his gun. As he did so he shot himself in the leg and passed out. Morton used his powers to form a wall around him and Johnny. Butters and Hank engage the new guards keeping their distance. Morton, recognizing one of the guards as the one that wouldn’t let him play with his legos throws another plastic object at him. This time changing the object in mid air into sharp legos falling all over the floor. Butters mind controlled one of the new guards to shove the one Morton hates into the plastic caltrops. Hank charged up a massive shock and hit the last few standing guards. The group moved on they found security would be tighter the more the move towards the exist. They proceeded with caution, Hank trying to short out any cameras they come across. They hear a group of guards coming from around the corner. Morton used his powers to hollow out the floor. One guard falls into the trap and the other ready their guns. The group prepared for a fight. Hank ran a powerful current through the overhead light causing glass pouring down over them. Morton morphed a baseball bat being wielded by two hands out of the wall just by the corner just ready for the guards. One of the men tried to peek around the corner only to be hit by Hank’s powers. Morton let his trap go as a guard tried to sneak around the corner. Butters used his telekinesis to pull one of the others into the pit fall. A grenade was thrown at Hank and Butter’s feet. Butters just forced it into the hole. One of the other guards from around the corner could be hear yelling for backup. Morton wanted to try and move to get sight up him, but was shot at by one of the ones in the hole. Butters jumped around the corner trying to take control of the one going to get. Morton seals the hole trapping one of the guys. The man inside started to fire through the new seal. Hank backed everyone up and zapped him. With that complete they continued to move coming to a door that would lead out, but Johnny could not get them through. Hank decided to walk up and zap the door open. On the other side was a huge group of guards. One of which had a robotic arm and half his face was mechanical. This was Captain Blutz. He opened fire on the group with a machine gun. He unloaded his clip at the targets. The vicious captain of the guards tried to change ammo quickly, but Butters fired a psychic attack at him. The other guards tried to take aim at Butters, but missed due to his small size and quick pace. Hank charged at the captain to try and short out his brain and robotic parts. Blutz grabbed him and pulled in. Hank took a number of blow to his face. Morton rushed up trying to move two pillars on either side of the Blutz to try and crush him, but dodge it. Butters moved it and used his psychic powers to scare off many of the guards only leaving Blutz and one other. Hank continued his assault on Blutz beating him down. The last man standing took cover behind the massive partition Morton created. Morton than used his power to dissolve to destroy the floor below. With the battle won they looted the maximum security card off of the captain. It was at this point they discovered Johnny’s body. Hank tried to hide this from the young Morton, but he has grown used to it. It came time to decide if they wish to try and escape or to put a stop to this place. Morton, hiding his pain, wanting to go rescue the missing hero, Omega Maiden. Butters agrees. Our heroes now journey deeper into the facility. They came to a pair of massive double doors. Inside was a large tube holding the missing hero and a man standing before them. He started to lecture them on loss and a better world. It wasn’t long till the started to trade blows. Two mantis like protrusions sprung from his back as he jumps up and firing lasers at the would be heroes. Morton walks up to the tube holding Omega Maiden and started destroying the glass causing the fluid she was held in gushing over him. The villain displease the child rushes at him and hitting him with a sonic attack. After discovering the fluid Morton released was flammable and taking a few licking from the mad doctor he stuck his hand into the tank and threatened to destroy everything. He did not tolerate that pinning Hank down. Butters turned his psychic powers towards the main computer destroying it. With the computer gone Omega Maiden started to wake. She grew angry seeing what had transpired busting out of the glass and tackling him. Hank having not wanting to get in her way he went to destroy the rest of his computers and research. Omega Maiden slammed the defeated doctor into a wall planting him there. With all the researched destroyed and the bad guy beaten Omega Maiden thanked them. She looked into their minds and offered them to come along and learned to be heroes. Morton accepted without question, but Hank at first didn’t feel with his vices and past he could. Butters had no other real option. Appearances * Butters * Hank Zappa * Morton Faults Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}